Winds of Change
by The Soul of A Warrior
Summary: AU. Naruto, trained by Aang is sent back in time to right the wrongs of his past life. With a younger him to raise, he will stop at nothing to bring about the peaceful world he always dreamed about. Time-Travel Fic, PeacefulNaruto NarutoxHarem


**Updated: July 19, 2013**

**OH MY GOODNESS! HOW CAN YOU GUYS READ THIS WITH ALL OF THE SPELLING ERRORS? **

**No matter. I am here to change some things that will cause a headache in the future if I don't. **

**Here is my new Idea. Avatar and Naruto Crossover and a Time travel fic.**

**Disclaimer of unnecessary denial: I personally do not OWN Naruto.**

**General Template:**

**"Demonic/Extraterrestial Dialouge"**

**'**_**Demonic/extraterrestial thought'**_

_'thoughts'_

"Regular Dialouge,"

* * *

><p><em>I woke up in an area of all white, I whispered out a view 'hello's' and my voice echoed throughout this wide area with no hope of a possible destination I think. <em>

_I still remember everything up to this moment with stunning clarity. It seemed that the battle had all been won. Only for that one dreaded Mangekyo Sharingan of Obito to send me off into another destination._

_It seems as if I cannot hope to defeat my foe. But it seems that dwelling on such dark thoughts is simply a waste of time._

_I cannot hope to change the world of its uncertainty._

_I was not strong enough_

_I was not wise enough_

_If I could do it all over, with the knowledge I know now, best believe me, I would do so in a heartbeat._

_But it seems I have been placed into a fate of eternal nothingness for the rest of my days. So I Uzumaki Naruto sit, and think about my entire life. _

_Until I heard a voice. _

"Thinking about life and its uncertainties are you not?" said a sagely voice. I turn around swiftly, not feeling the presence. But when I did, I am astounded by the fact that I was looking into the eyes of a boy… no… a man that had pupils that stored as much knowledge as old man Sarutobi. He was bald with a blue arrow going down his head. He was around my age, which was sixteen at the time, and also around my height. Wearing an outfit most monks seemed to favor. I could feel his power from the confidence and calm his face showed.

_My questions were endless. But it seemed he knew every thought before I can ask._

"Who..."

"I am considered the Avatar. But you may call me Aang. You are here because the higher powers decided that you did not fulfill the prophecy that you were given. As such, they are willing to give you yet another try. However, you will be here learning all you can from me before you will be sent back in time to the day of your birth, this will help not just you save the world, but the younger you from the rough and unfair childhood you had to endure. Do not worry about such things though. You and I must work. Time is of the essence,"

With a wave of his hand, the entire white landscape turned into a huge field with waterfalls, grass, a hut and a huge sand pit.

"To begin, what do you know of the elements?" Asked Aang.

At Naruto's confused stare, Aang created a ball of … visible air and …

Literally sat on it

"Air, Water, Fire, Earth; four main elements that hold power and throughout time, have been used to defend and to create, to destroy and to prevent. I am considered a master of all four elements. I will teach you full mastery of the elements, but before that I have to ask you..."

As Aang finished, his arrow glowed and he levitated, the air expanded and wrapped around him. Moving his left and right hand, water came up from the waterfall and circled around him, followed by the breaking of rocks, which also circled him. Finally he put his left hand in the air and fire exited out of thin air and circled around him as well, the four elements turned Aang into the perfect avatar of death and destruction.

"_**WHAT WOULD YOU USE THIS POWER TO DO? WILL YOU CAUSE DESTRUCTION? OR WILL YOU CHANGE THE WORLD INTO A BETTER PLACE? TELL ME NOW!**_**"**

Naruto looked into Aang's eyes and contemplated his answer with closed eyes before opening them and fearlessly stated his beliefs.

"I will change the world into one of peace. No more suffering and no more war. To the best of my ability I will change the entire Nation and unite it. This is my word. One which I will never go back on," Naruto said seriously. Ready to fight the man, He channeled chakra throughout his body, before snapping his eyes, Sage mode revitalized his body and, putting his hands up he smiled as Aang, who had released his elemental control and powered down. Aang was straight faced for a few moments before nodding with a smile.

"Then let the test begin…"

Aang rushed Naruto, swinging a right fist, which was deflected by Naruto, who countered by jumping into the air, kicking Aang in the face and back flipping. Landing on his two hands and toes he pushed into the air like a frog and front flipped in the air, coming down with a heel drop, which was blocked as Aang sent a gust of wind, sending Naruto backwards into the air. Naruto righted himself and landed, rushing at Aang, Naruto had to suddenly dodge a huge water wave that came out of the waterfall, which astounded him again at the control of the element Aang had. He was not lying when he said he was a master.

Running at each other again, Naruto created a Rasengan from his hands and struck Aang, who used a wall of air to deflect the Rasengan, only to jump back in shock as the air was absorbed into the Rasengan and turned into a wind Rasengan. Wondering what else he could do, Aang sent water, only to see it also become absorbed as the Rasengan became bigger, but he then smirked as he sent a huge slab of stone, as Naruto stabbed the Rasengan that was now formed into an ice ball, into the slab, putting a hole into it, but tiring him out a bit as he did so.

Aang and Naruto engaged in more hand to hand combat, Aang dodged a swift jab before kicking Naruto in the chest and redirecting his fist and sending him into the air again. Naruto landed and began swinging right and left haymakers, only to get frustrated as each swing was deflected or blocked. Jumping back, he created ten shadow clones, making Aang raise an eyebrow he didn't have, but nonetheless, the clones attacked.

Aang grabbed one of their legs and pushed it upwards, while moving to the side as the clone attack the first one, dispersing that one, Aang calmly weaved through the clone fist and legs, spinning in the air before repelling a burst of air, reminding him of Neji with his movement.

Aang put his hands down and smiled.

"Enough. You have done well. I will be teaching you about the elements and how to use them to the best of my ability. You have passed my test,"

Naruto smiled. He then suddenly collapsed as his energy left him.

* * *

><p>(Five years later)<p>

Twenty-one year old Naruto had been a highly devoted student, training and mastering the elements specifically in the bending of Air, by far the easiest for him to learn, much to Aang's happiness, and one year on the bending of Fire, Water and Earth took another two years, leaving him with a full year to work on other aspects. He had learned some bojutsu, and attained new taijutsu called aikido, meant for the pursuit of harmony in situations of conflict.

Much like Aang, Naruto did not agree with killing. The difference being, he had concluded that for the greater good, some people could not be allowed to have power. He and Aang had become great friends, much like brothers as they learned about one another and the struggles they had to go through.

But the years had come and it was finally time for Naruto to return in time to prevent the evil from occurring.

"You must remember Naruto, what you do in the past, will change the layout of the future. It is important that you count the cost of every action specifically for the way it will change the entire layout," Aang told him seriously.

Naruto nodded. Understanding that everything he did would have a future reaction. Closing his eyes and breathing in calmly, changing the winds in the air to lift his unruly hair, which made him look more like his father as he left it alone, he opened his eyes. His outfit consisted of a simple long sleeve beige v-neck shirt made of linen, with matching pants, bandages wrapping his ankles and white Chinese slippers, with prayer beads around his wrist and tattoos of many forms on his chest arms and wrist.

"I am ready,"

Aang smiled. He had also kept a lot of facts away from Naruto.

Such as the fact that the new Avatar had been chosen. But he was sure Naruto would figure out how to unite the world into a better place.

"I wish you luck my brother," Said Aang.

Grasping each other's' forearm. The two hugged and Naruto's form glowed bright before slowly fading away.

* * *

><p>(Konoha)<p>

As Minato finished the final seal to put the Kyuubi in his son, a flash occurred on his near left.

'_please, not at a time like this, do not let it be an enemy,' _

But his fears were alleviated as he made eye contact with a spitting image of him.

"Minato Namikaze, or should I say, father?" Said Naruto calmly.

Minato's eyes widened, but then remembered that he was in the midst of a battle.

Naruto put his hand up and _earth grew from the ground, surrounding Kyubbi and trapping his movements._

"I understand what you are doing, and for the brief moment that I have to speak with you, I would like to tell you that things will be ok now that I am here," Said Naruto.

Minato was silent before nodding.

"Then you already know of this man who claims to be Madara?" Asked Minato.

"Indeed I do. He is a problem that I will handle when the time comes," Said Naruto resolutely.

"Are you going to stop me from doing what I need to complete?" Asked Minato.

Naruto nodded.

"As selfish as I want to be. As much as I would like to prevent the death of you and Kushina, I understand the amount of importance you hold with your death than with your life. And if things work out the way I expect them to, this is not the end for you," Said Naruto, coming to grips years ago with what he needed to do compared to what he wanted to do.

Minato nodded and smiled as he completed the seal, life draining from him with each passing second.

"I want to let you know that even though I have never gotten the chance to watch you grow, the man I am looking at now, is one I am sure I would be proud of if I was around," Said Minato seriously.

Naruto smiled and nodded.

"I know. And I will not let your sacrifice go to waste, I will make Naruto into the one who will indeed bring an end to the hurt of the world, and together we will change the winds…"

At this a powerful gust blew into Minato's face, yet a gentle caress was felt for him.

"Of time,"

Minato smiled and was at peace as he collapsed, the last of his chakra and lifeforce giving out on him as he said his last words.

"Make me proud…_Naruto," _

In a bright light Kyuubi and Minato disappeared and as the light faded, all that was left was a crying baby in a crib with a seal on its stomach in the arms of a close to death woman. Two warm hands picked up the child and lifted it up. Wrapping it in a cloth, the baby opened its blue eyes and hushed as it looked into the eyes of the man carrying him.

"You little one, will be the savior of this world. And from this day forth I will nurture you into a fine Shinobi and man with the knowledge to change this world. I solemnly swear this. And I never go back on my word," Said Naruto to the younger him. Looking at Kushina, Naruto made eye contact, and his heart broke.

He was too late.

"I heard it all, Naruto," Whispered Kushina.

A sealless clone was created and the child was handed to him as Naruto bent down and picked her up in his arms.

"I want to save you. But I know that you will not let me," Naruto said seriously, his emotions slowly taking control for the worst.

"I have resigned myself to this fate, and I too have played a hand in the jutsu Minato has used. I can feel my lifeforce leaving as well," Said Kushina.

Naruto nodded, tears leaking from his face.

"Is there anything you would like me to know or do then?" Asked Naruto.

Kushina smiled.

"Take care of yourself, literally, and Check the basement of our home, you will find everything you need there," Said Kushina, making Naruto chuckle at the first joke.

"And to remember that I will always love you, no matter what you decide," Said Kushina.

Naruto kissed her forehead and hugged her until he heard the final breath of Kushina.

And she was no more.

Steadily holding his composure to not cry out loud, Naruto picked her up and placed her next to Minato. Lifting the dirt, blood and sweat off of their faces and bodies, making them as clean as possible, he softly wrapped them up and placed them intot he ground, creating tombstones to let them rest in peace.

Together.

"No one will tamper with you two from this day forth," Said Naruto.

Turning to his left, he looked at the form of the one man he had hoped to see.

Uchiha Madara, or so he called himself.

The embers of the battle field and the far in the distance yells were the only thing heard as the two looked into one another's eyes. Or Naruto's blue calm eyes into one confused Sharingan.

"I want to let you know that when the day comes, you and I will do battle. And I will succeed in stopping you. For now, understand that I am in this world for one purpose," Naruto looked at the boy in his hand and then back at the man.

"To mess up every single plan you have until the time the day we battle happens," said Naruto.

The man did nothing. He felt the level of confidence exuding him, but simply shook his head and spoke.

"You are welcome to try, but you will fail. Nothing will stop the formulation of the Moon's eye plan," The man said.

Naruto did nothing but chuckle.

"To try is to be unsure. To do is the knowledge of your true abilities. Obito,"

The man did not flinch, but Naruto caught the eye widening.

As the man warped away to recover, Naruto watched the man go before moving again.

Turning around fully, Naruto kept the baby closer to him and looked to the sky. In mere seconds, rain came down, taking care of the fire on the ground. He sensed the presence behind him and turned to see his grandfather, Sarutobi Hiruzen standing in his battle outfit, his bo staff ready to attack. Behind him and surrounding Naruto was over a hundred Shinobi and Kunoichi. Some he recognized, like Kakashi, Hiashi and more, and some he had no clue about, like the ANBU. But he was not worried in the slightest as he slowly and calmly held the child in one arm and lifted up his arm, revealing a Hitai-ate of a nation that made the wise Sarutobi's eyes widened.

"There are some things Minato Namikaze kept to his grave until his untimely death today; like the fact that his brother, Kazama Namikaze, was a monk in the now destroyed Whirlpool Nation. But today, it seems I have chosen the right time to come back. But there is no need to fear my purpose or loyalty. I am willing to answer any and all questions you have in mind," Said 'Kazama' calmly.

Sarutobi merely held his hand up, causing many of the Shinobi to relax.

"Come with me to my office, we have much to discuss, such as the fact that I have. Never heard of a Kazama Namikaze in the records of Konoha," Said Sarutobi.

Kazama merely smirked as he followed.

"_It is to be expected. I retired from my duties as a Shinobi to become a monk. I am sure my records would be destroyed as the place that held it is destroyed_," he thought to himself.

In a Shunshin, the rest of the ninja left there matters on helping out in the fixing of Konoha.

* * *

><p>(Hokage Tower)<p>

Naruto smirked as the younger him was still asleep in his arms soft snores making him calm at the fact that amongst the crazy world, the boy with him is still able to sleep in peace.

"Why have you returned at such a time?" asked Sarutobi, shaking him for his thoughts.

"I had gotten word from one of the toads that my brother was having a child. I had originally always been planning on paying Mina a visit. However, it seems I have missed on the opportunity, as the minute I had come, he had been in the process of dying, sacrificing his life for this village and his son, his final words… I can remember them," Naruto said nothing. Closing his eyes to relax himself, lying was such a deceptive tool. But you had to wrap the truth in lies sometime to prevent the more powerful truth that humans seem to never believe.

"Make me proud…_Naruto_," Naruto said as he looked dead in Sarutobi's eyes, letting his emotions go as a single tear went down his eyes.

"I know it seems weird that on the worst day ever in the history of Konoha, I show up, claiming to be the uncle to this child, who is also coincidentally the Jinchuuriki to one of the strongest demons ever. But I am sincere in my dedication to this boy. I am willing to be watched twenty four seven, three hundred and sixty five days to show you that I am not a traitor; I am not a selfish man. I am a man of peace. I know the human mind. Do you think a boy can endure all of this on his own; I refuse to leave my duties to this boy now, as I am the only guardian of his blood. Kushina…" Naruto face twisted into pain and he calmed himself down, thinking of his mother really did get him emotional.

"Enough. I believe you," said Sarutobi as he sighed.

"Thank you," Said Naruto with a genuine smile. Finally one of the most important discussions of this new life of his had now been achieved. Gaining Naruto as his family and getting Sarutobi to believe him.

But he was not done.

"I also recall Minato saying to tell the village what he did, and that Naruto should be hailed as a hero. I do not agree with telling them of this fact at this point and time," Said Naruto calmly, making Sarutobi look at him in surprise.

"Let me explain. The citizens of this village, ninja and ordinary people alike, have been traumatized by the worst sight they have ever laid eyes on. As such, it is highly improbable that they will be able to think straight. I suggest you keep this secret of Naruto being what he is to yourself and those you trust. This will keep this fact of his power under wraps, truly giving him the chance of a normal childhood," Said Naruto , hoping Sarutobi would understand the thought behind his idea.

After a while, Sarutobi nodded his head.

"You are right, this will make things simpler, but what will I tell the council who question the appearance of Naruto, and the seal on his stomach?" ask Sarutobi.

Naruto simply smirked.

"You tell them that this seal holds back the power of Kyuubi, a tool for Naruto to use to defend his village, storing half of the Kyuubi's chakra, for Naruto to refine into his own from now until his demise. With his birth, you are truthful, as I am here and I will defend him until the day I die," said Naruto calmly.

Sarutobi and Naruto talked into the night, sharing beliefs and thoughts of the way Konoha would change into the morning, the sleeping boy remaining asleep until the sudden knock on his door in the morning scared the boy, making him cry in fear,

While Naruto silenced the boy, Sarutobi allowed the door to be opened, for the sight of his two elder advisors, Danzo and the rest of the Ninja council to enter, only to see a blond hair boy dressed like a monk that looked eerily similar to Minato, holding a similar blond haired baby with whisker marks on its face.

"Who is this boy?" Homura asked, instantly on guard at someone who looked strikingly similar to the now deceased Minato.

Naruto simply smiled calmly.

"Kazama Namikaze, brother of Minato Namikaze, and Uncle to Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze," he stated honestly, making many look at him wide eyed and in surprise at the sudden information.

Shikaku narrowed his eyes, filing away the appearance for later times of dwellings.

Naruto seen him narrowing his eyes and instantly knew that the future would be full of encounters with not only Danzo, Sarutobi, Jiraiya and the Nara clan, but also with tons of new enemies from now on and forever.

But one hurdle before the next, and it was time to convince the council that he was not who they thought he was or represented.

"Allow me to make things clear…"

* * *

><p>(Later)<p>

Naruto made his way to the Namikaze household, Sarutobi right next to him. This was simply a test, as like most of the clan houses that were locked up and nearly extinct, blood was needed to gain entry. This idea held true for Senju clan and more. And while Naruto was certain he could also get into the Senju clan house, that was another matter for another time.

Snapping his finger, using the wind to slice his finger, Naruto flicked it at the paper seal, and just like that, Kazama Namikaze was born and added to the ranks of Konoha in Sarutobi's mind.

Naruto turned around and smiled.

"Any other test?"

Sarutobi smirked as well at the intelligence this boy held.

"Just a few, but that could be taken care of in due time, for now rest. I am sure you have had a long and tough journey to Konoha, we can speak in the morning," Said Sarutobi seriously.

Naruto nodded his head at that. Closing the gate and waving hand goodbye to Sarutobi, Naruto began making his way to the house, his mind moving at three million thoughts at the same time.

'_At this point, it is safe to say that I am still being watched. As such, taking care of Orochimaru and Danzo would have to wait, at this point and time, my current goals are to gain more trust within the council and Konoha itself, defend the village and begin to change the Uchiha clan to the best of my ability…'_

Sniffing the air, Naruto's face turned green.

"And changing this one's diaper,"

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile)<p>

Deep within the chambers held within the young Naruto, a single eye opened up.

A blood red eye, which lead to a huge set of teach, that smiled in the darkness

"**This will be interesting to see…"**

* * *

><p>(Mount Myoboku)<p>

The Great Toad Sage suddenly looked into the sky and smiled.

"The future has suddenly become more promising as the winds of change ruffle it's feathers for the season…"

Calling Fukasaku, he chuckled.

"Jiraiya needs to hear of this change, call him. Send him to Konoha and tell him to look for Kazama Namikaze, and then bring them both to me,"

It was finally time to bring peace to this world.

* * *

><p>(Undisclosed location)<p>

A warp appeared before 'Madara' appeared.

It seemed as if his plans had a new person that worked to stop him from getting completed.

But he did not have any doubt that the man he made eye contact with, knew of what he had in store for the Elemental nations.

As such, he continued on planning for the Moon's eye plan, unaware of just how serious Naruto was.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile)<p>

Tsunade looked at the slot as three 7's went off and money entered her cup.

Shaking her head in disbelief, Tsunade collected the money and went outside.

Looking up into the sky, she looked at Shizune and a gut wrenching feeling went through her as she said the next statement.

"Something has changed. I do not believe myself for what I am about to say but..."

Tsunade turned around and smiled at Shizune.

"Pack up. We… we are going to Konoha,"

* * *

><p><strong>(Morning)<strong>

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around in the room he was currently in.

His room.

Or… Naruto's room he should say.

He had moved a futon and placed it onto the floor to be closer to Naruto. Throughout the night, he had to continuously get up; either to fill the boy with milk provided by the Hospital, change his diaper, and pick him up to put him back to sleep before rotating the same three things in different order.

But he could not help but smile at the young boy. Knowing he would be vital to the future. Good thing Aang taught him how to be patient in all situations.

Which, took some years in honesty.

After showering, leaving some clones to watch over the young child, Naruto washed… himself, before creating a makeshift harness out of a bed sheet that went across his chest and placed the sleeping baby within it, Naruto made his way back to the Hokage Tower.

He could feel the presence of Jiraiya.

* * *

><p>(Hokage Tower)<p>

Jiraiya stood in front of Sarutobi, trying to come to grips with what he had recently learned. And realizing that what he had been told was indeed true by the toads.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts, and in walked in the exact person of discussion between Sarutobi and himself.

He was strong, and confident, and looked just like Minato. This was the person that would grow the one who would change the nation. Making eye contact, Naruto smiled and Jiraiya nearly took a step back. He could feel himself… at peace, with all of his worries just like that.

What a mystery.

Finally after a while of merely looking at one another, Jiraiya spoke.

"You are Kazama?"

Naruto nodded.

Jiraiya stared him down again, Naruto still smiling yet his eyes were unwavering. This would be the most challenging part. Gaining Jiraiya's trust. But it was a blessing that he knew his Godfather so well after three years of training by him.

"Fukasaku told me about you," He said.

Naruto's eyes widened at that fact. It seemed Aang was more prepared than he thought.

"That is good, it saves me the time of explaining my story again," Said Naruto relieved.

Jiraiya nodded.

"I too agree with not telling Konoha about who Naruto is just yet. The information being told to Nin was smart, after all, they would understand more than others just what a Jinchuuriki is," Said Jiraiya.

Naruto agreed whole heartedly.

"I want you to do something for me," he said suddenly.

Jiraiya and Sarutobi peaked with interest at the request.

Naruto unstrapped the young child and walked over to Naruto.

"Hold him," He said simply.

After a few seconds of shock and surprise, Jiraiya held the child and looked at his face, the innocence and the new environment and atmosphere, he would expect the baby to cry, yet, as he placed his calloused finger in the babies hand, and felt him grabbing on with strength, he knew for a fact that he would protect this child with his life.

"He trust you, Jiraiya-san, as such, I completely trust you and what you stand for, I believe this is not a disaster, but a blessing. While we have lost hundreds, and two of the most important people in our life, we have gained the result of love, and in this one, the completion of both mother and father will be apparent in the man he will one day become. But I need to know, as Godfather of this child, will you help him to be the strongest Shinobi in this day and age as you have done with his father?" Naruto said, conviction in his voice reigniting something in the pit of Sarutobi and Jiraiya.

The toad sannin looked at Naruto intensely and spoke.

"Yes. Yes I will," Said Jiraiya.

Naruto/Kazama nodded.

"Then let us nurture this child and bring change to this world. Together."

* * *

><p>(Next Day - Konoha village)<p>

Some parts of the village were damaged beyond repair. The amount of lost and trauma at the tragedy that face Konoha was disheartening. Many Shinobi and Kunoichi were injured, many lost to never return. Whole homes were taken out and familes separated from one demonic force of nature.

And even though the heroic actions of Minato Namikaze had saved the entire village, his loss was just as bad as the destruction.

But those feelings of hopelessness and despair were slowly being changed with each passing second.

Citizens and Shinobi stared in awe at the man dressed like a monk clearing the area and building homes out of the earth. It was surreal to watch, similar to the first Hokage, were the thoughts of many of the watchers.

Twenty year old Kurenai was more interested in the man, who looked strikingly like Minato. She had seen him yesterday after the Kyuubi attack, and thought him to be Minato, but found out that was incorrect as the funeral for the Fourth Hokage was planned for next week, along with the other dead Shinobi and Kunoichi that sacrificed their life in battler, as much as it was sad to know there was death, because of the heroic actions of the Yondaime, the death count was not in the triple digits, but mighty close; this selfless sacrifice placed the Fourth in a greater respect than ever.

So then who was this man?

Kurenai had to find out for herself.

Watching him take a break and accept water from a blushing girl who made him smile, Kurenai made her way over to him.

"Who are you, if you don't mind me asking?" Asked Kurenai suddenly.

Naruto turned and lifted his eyebrows as he looked into the beautiful red eyes of Kurenai Yuhi, one of the most beautiful woman in all of Konoha. He remembered having a crush on her growing up, even if he played dumb so he could avoid any suspicion. He remembered thinking to himself if he was older.

But… he was older, and wiser at that.

Smirking, Naruto struck.

"I am simply a man who believes in change and peace. The better question is, do you believe in change as well Ms…"

"Kurenai, Yuhi Kurenai," said the Chunin as she accepted his outstretched hand. Naruto smiled.

"Namikaze Kazama, newest member of Konoha ranks, though I have not been ranked yet. Sarutobi simply gave me this mission of helping out with the cleaning for some pay, I have a family to take care of after all," Said Naruto.

Kurenai 's face went through many emotions. First shock at the last name, then she felt some kind of way about the last few words he said, hoping he was single in the bottom of her heart. But it seemed all the handsome ones were taken first.

Naruto knew what he was saying, he simply wanted to see if he had a chance at pursuing her, he was correct as the glimmer of anger and disappointment was in her eyes as she gave an uneasy smile. He continued on.

"After all, someone has to take care of my nephew now that my brother and sister-in-law Minato have both sacrificed their lives for the sake of Konoha, an admirable death wouldn't you say Kurenai-san?" Asked Naruto calmly.

Kurenai suddenly smiled.

"Yes, it indeed is," she said.

" I believe my break is over at the moment, however, a part of me feels I will see you soon, rather sooner than later, so in the meantime, I wish you nothing but success in all of your future endeavors," Said Naruto meaningfully as he bowed at the waste for her.

"Thank you and I wish the same for you as well. I shall see you again Kazama-san, I will let you continue back on your mission, nice to meet you," said Kurenai as she smirked and made her way to her next job in Konoha.

Finding all of her friends and speaking to them about this mysterious new handsome man.

Naruto watched her hair flow in the wind as he smiled and turned around to go back to his duty.

"It seems the present is the best gift there is for a man of my life right now,"

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to my new story.<strong>

**This will be one of my favorite stories really fast as I shake things up for the future. Enjoy the twist and turns I will take you on. Please review. It indeed does helps with working the story faster, as it shows me people are interested and willing to read my story.**

**NOW. I have a story suggestion, that I want to alert you all about.**

**It is an amazing story. One of my favorites.**

**The premise is Naruto being the apprentice of Orochimaru, with a still living Minato and Kushina and the Kyuubi sealed into someone else. A smart Naruto and more... The story is called:**

**Naruto:Ouroboros by maneyan. Do check it out With that being said..**

**Until next chapter.**


End file.
